


Лекарство от потерь

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Таймлайн: 8 сезон.





	Лекарство от потерь

«… не пойми меня неправильно. Иногда я скучаю по Гавайям, по «5-0», по всем вам, но…»  
  
Стив закрыл страничку со своей электронной почтой и посмотрел в окно.  
  
Подступающая с самого утра головная боль усилилась, от чего льющийся с улицы солнечный свет был почти невыносим. Однако Стив упорно не отводил взгляд. Не то чтобы письмо Чина его расстроило. Нет, он искренне был рад за друга, который наконец обрел свое счастье, пусть и вдали от родного дома. Чин и так много потерял, жизнь не раз испытывала на прочность его броню, лишь слегка не доводя до края. И вот настал долгожданный просвет.  
  
Стив понимал, как долго тот его ждал. Просто расставаться с близкими людьми нелегко, к этому невозможно привыкнуть — неважно, какова причина.  
  
Сначала мама — вернее, та, кого он считал мамой. Потом Фредди. Отец.  
  
Лори. Кэтрин.  
  
Макс.  
  
Теперь Коно и Чин.  
  
Разные судьбы, разные пути. И какая-то давящая тоска от того, что дороги с ними так или иначе разошлись.  
  
Их маленькая охана боевого назначения — как Тани иногда любит в шутку называть «5-0» — хоть и пополнилась новыми членами, но все еще чувствовалась пустота там, где раньше был дорогой человек.  
  
_В семье никогда никого не бросят и не забудут._  
  
Вспомнился тот мультфильм со странным чудовищем на Гавайях, который очень любила Грейс. Во всяком случае он ей нравился лет так шесть назад.  
  
От невеселых мыслей Стива отвлек — впрочем, как и обычно, — Дэнни. Приоткрыв дверь, он облокотился о косяк и одарил его улыбкой.  
  
— Дети пришли с обеда, я их уже нагрузил работой. Предлагаю и нам сходить что-нибудь перекусить. И напоминаю: за твой счет, а то… — Дэнни моментально помрачнел. — Так, что у тебя с лицом? О, прекрасно. Голова болит. Опять пропустил прием таблеток?  
  
— Дэнни, мне…  
  
— Позволь мне закончить вместо тебя. «Дэнни, принеси мне, пожалуйста, воды и ту херню, в которой я храню лекарства».  
  
— Дэнни…  
  
Но тот его даже не стал слушать. Дэнни становился предсказуемо раздражительным, стоило Стиву забыть или сознательно проигнорировать время приема таблеток. Хорошо, может, ему и стоило серьезнее относиться к происходящему, но антибиотики, которые прописал врач, сильно давали по голове, а то и по желудку, от чего пару раз уже приходилось урезать себе рабочий день. Так что, да, отношения с лекарствами у него не сложились сразу. Но Дэнни не спускал с него глаз с того вечера, когда случайно узнал, чего по-настоящему Стиву стоила та уловка с бомбой. Может, это и вправду было к лучшему.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Стив встал из кресла. Он очень хорошо знал, что будет дальше. Дэнни принесет лекарства, зорко будет следить, правильно ли Стив отсчитывает себе дозу, а как только проглотит первую таблетку, наконец-то успокоится. Каждый раз Стиву из вредности хотелось даже высунуть язык, чтобы показать, что да, он проглотил таблетки, как послушный мальчик, и нечего так смотреть.  
  
Дэнни вернулся с таблетницей и пластиковым стаканчиком с водой.  
  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, что мы с тобой остались вдвоем.  
  
Брови Дэнни выразительно поднялись вверх.  
  
— Прости, детка, не хочу указывать на слона в нашем офисе, но нас вроде бы…  
  
— Из оригинального состава.  
  
Дэнни понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Оригинальный состав… Как будто мы рок-группа какая-нибудь, — он протянул Стиву коробочку, а потом и стаканчик. — Читаешь почту от ребят? Я вчера смог прочитать только письмо от Макса. Все жду весточки от Коно, но… Адам прав, нужно время.  
  
— До письма Макса я еще не дошел.  
  
— Понимаю, — не дожидаясь, пока Стив запьет лекарство, Дэнни сел в кресло напротив стола. — Сам предпочитаю телефонный разговор. Ну или Скайп. Но учитывая разницу в часовых поясах и специфику работы…  
  
Скомкав стаканчик, Стив выкинул его в урну.  
  
— Дело не в этом.  
  
— А в том, что все разбегаются, и когда-нибудь ты останешься один? Ну это маловероятно, детка.  
  
Стив невольно усмехнулся. Дэнни слишком хорошо его знал.  
  
— Скрасишь мне пенсию?  
  
— Угу. Кто-то же должен следить за тобой и говорить, что ты старый олух. Я не могу упустить такой возможности.  
  
— А как же Джерси?  
  
Дэнни склонил голову на бок.  
  
— Джерси всегда со мной. В сердце, ну или в районе печени, хоть теперь она и стала меньше. Обещай хоть раз в год ездить со мной к моим родственникам, а я, так уж и быть, не буду забывать тебя кормить.  
  
— Давай выкрадем детей и сводим их куда-нибудь. Все равно скоро по домам. Лу, если что, прикроет.  
  
Если Дэнни и был удивлен, то не подал виду. Он полез в карман и достал телефон, демонстративно помахав им в воздухе.  
  
— Согласен, но только давай без похищений. Мы же теперь цивильные люди. Позвоню Рэйчел — у Грейс все равно каникулы, а Чарли и не нужно уговаривать, чтобы провести с тобой время.  
  
Стив почувствовал ком в горле. И в этот раз это не было виной лекарств.  
  
— Спасибо. Правда.  
  
Дэнни хмыкнул.  
  
— О, посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда Чарли все уши тебе прожужжит про роботов из мультфильмов, а мисс Подростковое Фи-Не-Хочу расскажет очередную страшилку про здоровое питание.


End file.
